The Gwy, Young Dracula series: The New Girl
by megsy r
Summary: introduction to gwy. finallt you get to meet her. vlad sees her walk in to his class and is in awe at the sight of her, but his dad and van helsing seemed to be convinced she's a slayer. Are they right? Could she spell trouble for draculas? 2nd:story:saga


**The Gwy, Young Dracula series: The New Girl**

**summary: introduction to Gwy. You finally get to meet gwy, yay. Vlad watches her walk into his classroom and is in awe at the sight of her, as are all the boys, but Vlad's dad and Van Helsing are**

**convinced she's a slayer, but are they right? Could this lushious beauty mean trouble for the dracula's? 3rd story in the saga.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own young dracula or its characters**

**vladxGwy**

**A/N: Just read cos I got nothing to say. Oh wait, yeah i do, wait no i don't. K read on. This will be longer than the first two in this saga. **

**CHAPTER 1**

Vlad came down the stairs. Vlad picked up his school bag and headed out the door.

Vlad: Bye dad. I'm off to the new school.

Count Dracula: Bye Vladdy, have fun.

xxx

AT SCHOOL, IN WOODSHOP CLASS.

All the class were there, but Van Helsing wasn't in yet, so Vlad talked to Sarah and Greg, who were at the desk to the right of his. Van Helsing came in to the room and walked to the front.

Van Helsing: Quiet down. Sorry, I'm late. let's get on with the lesson, shall we?

by this time, everybody had stopped speaking. Just then a beautiful girl with chin length browny-black hair walked into the room. Her hair was straight and face length at the back and at the front it was straight, but curly when it got to chin length. She had hazel eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow dress, a white denim waistcoat, and white leather knee-high boots. She had yellow and white flowers in her hair.

Van Helsing: yes, may I help you?

New girl: Hi, i'm new, I have class in here. Sorry about the uniform, I promise I'll have the correct uniform for tomorrow. I'm Gwynn. i'm from transylvsnia.

**Van helsing Pov**

From Transylvania? And wearing that? She must be a slayer. I know! I'll seat her next to Vlad and she'll finish him off for me. It's perfetct! It can't fail!

**Normal POV**

Van Helsing: Gwynn, sit here at the front next to Vlad please.

She did.

**And that was the beginning of a great story. Tune in for chapter 2. Probably coming to you eitehr tomorrow or next weekend. That's not a promise though, you know I couldn't keep that sort of promise. lols. R & R. Bye. **

**Hi, I'm back, didja miss me? No? Oh, forget u ppl. lols. anyway here is the next chapter, finally. Yay. So not to keep you waiting any longer, here we go. On with the story, r & R, or else your halloween is about to get a hell of a lot more scary. (evil laugh)**

**CHAPTER 2**

After school, Vlad met Gwynn at the front of the school, just as he was leaving for home.

Vlad: (nervously) Oh hey Gwynn.

Gwynn: Hey Vlad, how are you?

Vlad: I'm fine, and you?

Gwynn: Yeah, I'm cool. I gotta go or my mum'll kill me. So... I'll see you later?

Vlad: Sure.

xxx

At home, a few hours later.

Vlad was sitting down at the dinner/breakfast table reading a book on vampire law, when the doorbell rang. He answered it. It was Greg and Sarah.

Vlad smiled

Vlad: Hey guys.

Sarah: Hey Vlad.

Greg: Hey Vlad. Oh you got it so bad for the new girl.

Vlad: Howdya know?

Greg: It's written all over your face, dude.

Vlad: Oh!

Greg: Look, just ask her out. If she says yes, you've got a smokin' hot girlfirend. If she says no, it's her loss, she don't know what she's missin'.

Sarah: Wow, that's the most sense you've made since... well... ever.

They all laugh.

Vlad: You really think I should?

Sarah: Totally! She'd be crazy to say no.

xxx

In the Van Helsing's Caravan.

Van Helsing is talking to Johnno about Gwynn and the Dracula family.

Van Helsing: I'm telling you Johnno, she's a slayer I know it. I sat her next to Vlad, so she can slay him for us, thus elimenating the threat of that Vampire scum getting in my way of slaying all vampires. Plus there's the added bonus of him being the grand high vampire, the king of all vampires. If we help to slay him Johnno, we'll be famous in the slaying community.

Johnno: Dad, that's a good plan. It might just work.

Van Helsing: Of course it will work.

Johnno: Don't get cocky dad. Things go wrong when you get cocky.

Van Helsing: This will work Johnno. You just have to believe it.

xxx

A little later on in the Dracula castle, a short while a fter Greg and Sarah had left. Vlad and his dad, were in the throne room talking.

Count: So Vladdy, what's this I hear about a girl?

Vlad: Um... She's the new girl at school.

Count: Ah! Tell me more.

Vlad: Her name's Gwynn and she's from transylvania.

Count: Ooh. From transylvania. Hmm, I must meet her. There is a strong possibility she could be a vampire slayer.

Vlad: But...

Count: No buts, we must be cautious Vlad. Do as I say.

Vlad: (sighs) yes, dad.

xxx

In woodshop room, after class. Van Helsing is confronting Vlad.

Van Helsing: I'm gonna bite you from behind Vlad and you won't even see it coming. That little girlfriend of yours could prove to be a lot of trouble to you and your family, Vlad, and prove very useful to me.

Vlad: Wadya mean?

Van Helsing: She's a slayer, Vlad. Isn't it obvious?

Vlad: That's what my dad said.

Van Helsing: Well, then he'd be correct. Go now. And if I were you, I would watch your back. (laughs)

xxx

After school, round front of school.

Vlad saw Gwynn and called her name so she would recognise his prescence.

Vlad: Gwynn.

Gwynn turned around.

Gwynn: Oh hey Vlad. What's up?

Vlad: Um... I was wondering if you'd like to come round to mine after school? Maybe?

Gwynn: Sure, I'd love to. Where do you live?

Vlad: It's a huge castle. You can't miss it.

Gwynn: Oh really? I might. There's two huge castles in town and guess who just moved in to the other one.

Vlad: No way! You're joking!

She shakes her head. No.

Gwynn: Vlad?... Your last name. What is it?

Vlad: Um... Dracula.

Gwynn: You're Vladimir Dracula?

Vlad nods.

Gwynn: You're the Grand High Vampire.

Vlad gulps.

Gwynn: Well, see you around.

And with that she was gone.

xxx

**Well wadya think so far? Do ya like? That's chapter two for ya. **

**Wat do ya think's gonna happen with Gwy? **

**Wat will Vlad do?**

**Where are Greg and Sarah****?**

**Will they help?**

**Leave answers in a review or ? open to criticism, just don't be a jerk about it, or I will tear you to pieces. No joke. KK read and review pls. Thnx.**

**Haya, I'm back. Didja miss me? Yeah, you did. K, so not sure wat this chapter's gonna be about yet, but... oh well. It'll come to me. So r & r pls. Here we go.**

**C****HAPTER 3**

At the Dracula residence. The Count is in the living room talking to Vlad.

Vlad: Dad?

Count: Yes, Vlad.

Vlad: I think you were right about Gwynn.

Count: Of course I'm right. I'm always right.

Vlad: She knew who I was just by hearing my name.

Count: Oh. Hmmm. looks like we might have to do something about her.

xxx

At Greg and Sarah's house. Greg, Sarah and Vlad sat down on the couch and started talking about Gwynn. There was no one in the house to hear, because Greg and Sarah's mum and dad, Shona and Grant, and sister's Jade, Jaylon and Jimi had all gone out.

Vlad: I think my dad wad right about Gwynn. She's a slayer.

Greg: What? No way!

Sarah: What did she do?

Vlad: She knew I was the chosen one at the mere mention of my name.

Greg: Oh, I'm sorry man. Sounds like you picked a fakey.

Sarah: Maybe you should confront her about it. That will straighten things out.

Vlad: Or, it could get me and my family killed.

xxx

For the next few days Vlad avoided Gwynn.

In woodshop: avoided looking at her or speaking to her.

In all classes... etc, etc

**(you get wat i mean)**

xxx

At the Dracula castle. The doorbell rang and Vlad went to answer the door. He found it was Gwynn.

Vlad: Um hi... Did you want something?

Gwynn: Um... let me think(!) Oh yeah(!) I wanna know why you've been avoiding me.

The Count came to the door.

Count: Because, you idiot girl. You are a slayer.

Gwynn: I'm a...?

She laughs ferociously.

Gwynn: As if! I'm a vampire like you guys.

There's a familiar figure watching in the distance.

Count: You're just saying that to gain our trust, so you can slay us.

Gwynn: No, I'm not. Besides, I wouldn't need your trust for that.

Gwynn spots the figure in the distance.

Gwynn: Come out. I can see you.

The familiar figure comes closer and it's a slayer.

Slayer: So, your a vampire, eh? Catch!

He throws a ball of garlic at her and she catches it. She keeps it in her hand because it doesn't burn her. She then throws it back at him.

Slayer: I'll be back.

And he leaves.

Gwynn: What is with that guy?

Vlad: How come that didn't burn your hand?

Gwynn: Oh. I'm not 16 yet.

Count: That still doesn't prove your not a slayer.

Gwynn: Fine. You want me to prove it. I'll prove it.

She grabs someone randomly and her and the person stare into each others eyes.

Gwynn: You will bark like a dog.

The person barks like a dog. She clicks her fingers and he snaps out of it.

Vlad: Well that proves it I guess. Gwynn... I'm sorry I thought you were a slayer.

Gwynn: It's ok. You gotta be cautious right? You being you.

Vlad: Right.

Count: And I apologise.

Gwynn: Thank you.

Ingrid and Erin come to the door.

Vlad: Oh Gwynn this is Erin and My sister Ingrid.

Erin: Nice to meet you.

Gwynn: You too.

Ingrid: Whatever.

Gwynn: Nice to meet you too(!) Nice attitude. Seriously! I mean it.

Ingrid: Thanks. Nice hair, Gwy.

xxx

A**nd Thus Gwy was born. Hope you enjoyed, there is more to come in this series. Thanks bye. r & r. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
